Gypsy Bentley
|name=Gypsy Amethyst Bentley |title=Daughter of Hades Daughter of the Underworld |location=Hades' Cabin |affiliation=Camp Half-Blood (during the summer) Long Island City High School |status=Alive |relationship=Single |born=13 October, 2002 |age=16 |species=Demigod |nationality=Canadian |sexuality=Pansexual |accent=Canadaian |inspiration=She was inspired by the personalities of Paige, the wrestler, as well as a different roleplay character of Mink's who became her mother, August Lawrence. |interests=''None'' |active rp=Meeting New People, Trainee Becomes the Mentor, Ego-Breaking Time |created=20 October, 2018 |updated=20 October, 2018 |plans=''See Below'' |month powers=''None'' |ooc plans=#She is only planned to become romantically interested in Mason Clarke. |word bubble= |powers= |-| Offensive= #Children of Hades can create one weapon out of diamond at a time or enhance an existing weapon of their own or an allies with a diamond coating that makes them unbreakable and stronger. After a short time, the diamond weapon/coating becomes weak and brittle. #Children of Hades can create very small fissure in the ground which spew small amounts of hellfire for a few moments before closing. The hellfire is more powerful than normal fire, but it’s likely to harm the user, so this power must be used carefully. |-| Defensive= #Children of Hades have the ability to create a dome of hardened soil and diamonds, roughly two or three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. #Children of Hades can conjure a set of very durable bone armor around themselves which grants enhanced protection against physical attacks. The longer the armor is maintained, the more energy is drained. After which, the armor grows weak, brittle and falls of the user’s body. |-| Passive= #Children of Hades are able to communicate with and command the dead, able to sense spirits or other undead beings. #Children of Hades can sense when a mortal, half-blood, nymph/spirit that they know has died through a "buzzing" in their ears. |-| Supplementary= #Children of Hades have the ability to Shadow Travel, to teleport from shadow to shadow; the further the distance, the more energy drained. #Children of Hades have a heightened control over undead and can usurp dominance from others who control undead who aren’t also children of Hades. #Children of Hades can telekinetically move dead matter. #Children of Hades can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. |-| Month by Month= #Children of Hades are able to summon skeletal/zombie humanoids/animals to do their bidding, the more animals summoned and the bigger they are, the more energy is drained. Any armor/weaponry the undead possess increases the strain of the summoning. The undead can then be controlled by the mind of their summoner; the longer they are summoned, the more the summoner is drained of their energy. This is after three months. #Children of Hades can use their energy to enhance their undead minions causing them to be more limber and be able to endure more attacks, essentially, undead meat-shields. The user can fight beside the constructs, but not at full force. This is after six months. #Children of Hades are able to use many recent deaths to empower themselves for a short time, making them stronger and quicker. The user is immune to all attacks and receives a boost in their existing abilities over necromancy. Once the transformation subsides and the user reverts to normal, they are immensely drained, cannot move and could possibly faint. This is after nine months. |pet=None |bedroom=Her room |weapon images= The Fates.png|The Fates Iron Recurve.png|Iron Recurve |quote2=This is a new year. A new beginning. And things will change. As in I will go find Hades. |file2=Gypsy4.jpg |file size2=173x0px |possessions=She keeps a small collection of hand-carved Greek creatures on a shelf in her room that she made. |likes=Gypsy is a very hard-working person and finds herself obsessed with work most of the time due to this she doesn't have very many likes. |dislikes=Gypsy holds a dislike to doing fun things, as said before she is a very work obsessed person. |colour=Violet |music=Linkin Park Fall Out Boy |food=None, she has a liking to most foods. |animal=Horses |book=The Odyssey |quote3=Hellhounds. Demonic pit bulls. |drink=Dr.Pepper/Sprite |song=Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park |movie=Anything that's Marvel |sport=None |other= |skills= |weapon=The Fates, Iron Recurve |strength= |weakness= |led=0 |been=0 |model=Saraya-Jade Bevis |gender=Female |eye=Pale Blue-Grey |hair=Black with Silver Ends |height=5'7" |weight=128 lbs |ethnicity=Caucasian |hand=Ambidextrous |shoe=7 1/2 |blood=AB+ |voice=Differentiates between Alto and Soprano |marks=None |body=Fit |more images= Gypsy.gif Gypsy Bentley.jpg Gypsy Bentley.gif Gypsy2.jpg Gypsy3.jpg Gypsy4.gif Gypsy6.jpg |one=Sarcastic |best=Eyes |worst=Nose |change= |mental= |disorders= |medical= |mother=Katerina Bentley |father=Hades |creator=None |half=Other Hades children |full=None |other relatives=None |family album= |home=Toronto, Canada (hometown) Long Island, New York (current) |earliest=A violin and piano lesson with her mother, Katerina |best=A violin and piano lesson with her mother, Katerina |school=Pre-School Elementary School High School (current) |kiss=None |sex=None |love=None |other firsts=None |nicknames=Gyps |native=Canadian |languages=French English Ancient Greek |flaw=She overworks a lot. |fears=As a child she had the fear of failing and looking like a failure to her mother. |hobbies=Working, Sparring, etc. |motto=You may control the seas and the skies above it, but I control everything that once walked beneath it. |won't=None |admires=She is highly admires her mother, even after her death. |influenced=None |compass=None |past person=Katerina Bentley |current person=None |crisis=When facing a crisis she prefers to be calm about it and map a plan. |problems=She likes to face her problems head on. |change=She has a bit of a fear of change. |alignment=Good |dream=None |current=None |quote4= |file3=Gypsy5.gif |file size3=173x0px |vice=Work |bad=Work, Nail Biting |sleep=She thrives on getting a good night's rest. |quirk=Nail Biting |attitude=Neutral |talents=''See Powers'' |social=Antisocial |relationships= |-| Family= Katerina Bentley - |-| Friends= None |-| Love Interests= None |-| Peers= None |-| Enemies= Hades - |ease=When she's working |priority=She treats her work as top priority |past=She believes that she has no failures, the only thing she is believed to have failed in was saving her mother when she sacrificed herself against the hellhounds. |accomplishment=Her work |secret=None |known=None |tragedy=She was forced to watch as her mother was killed by both the fire and hellhounds. |wish=She wishes to get into the Underworld and bring her mother back from the dead. |cheated=No |relates=Not so much |strangers=Dark and strange |lover=Dark, mysterious, but interesting |friends=Loyal and compassionate |familyp=Unknown, all of her family, on her mother's side, are dead. |first impression=Dark and hostile |like most=Compassion |like least=Work Obsessing }} Category:Children of Hades Category:Demigods Category:Born in 2002 Category:Female Category:Pansexual Category:Canadian Category:Canadian Accent Category:Born in October Category:Single Category:Soprano Category:Alto Category:Type AB+ Category:Bentley Family Category:Characters Category:Minkclaw